


暗灯说

by toudibot



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toudibot/pseuds/toudibot
Summary: *爱梅特赛尔克×光♂非公式。*找回一点古代记忆的光呆和初代的停战时间线。
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light
Kudos: 49





	1. 上篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 上车请点下一章节，滴滴。

爱梅特赛尔克发现光之战士的每一天都是忙碌而充实的。  
从敌人的角度来看，这位冒险者的战斗力毫无疑问是一件令人头疼的事情，但他的生活似乎并非四处充斥着血腥味。在发生了一系列事件之后，拂晓血盟的同伴们也不希望刚从光之力的压迫中解脱出的英雄继续从事大量危险的工作，所以目前的光之战士的日常是爱梅特赛尔克所未曾知晓的。  
早上醒来后，光之战士没有换上平时战斗用的着装，而是穿起了并不起眼的黑灰色棉袍，那套衣服的材质看起来十分柔软，据本人所说，那是他在刚到这边不久后购买了一些材料后自己制作的，诺弗兰特的棉花织成的线质地很好，应该会带来比之前的衣服更好的使用体验。原本爱梅特赛尔克还只是那么一听，直到他亲眼目睹身经百战的冒险者像使用了什么创造魔法一样从房间里掏出大大小小的工具，并提着缝纫机一路小跑到中庸工艺馆时才发觉，那的确不是用一个响指搞出来的玩意。  
光之战士又说，他在这里学到了很多原初世界所没有的技术，理所当然的，他也揽到了一些工作。原本经常无人的悬挂公馆英雄的房间，现在日夜都能听到叮当滋啦的响声。爱梅特赛尔克问他这样做有什么好处，得到的回答是会拿到一些魔晶石作为报酬。  
在爱梅特赛尔克的印象里，目前的人类对冒险者的定义就是通过完成接到的任务，获取所需酬劳的工作，毫无疑问光之战士也不例外，可这并不具有什么说服力，因为爱梅特赛尔克全程都看得到，这些日子那人每天都从清晨忙碌到深夜，真的揣到自己包里的东西却少之又少，很多工作明显有失公平，甚至根本拿不出什么像样的回报，然而冒险者即使脸上表现的情绪不尽相同，但结局都是一样的，他接下了委托，并迅速漂亮地完成了。  
他的脑袋里是在养鱼吗，爱梅特赛尔克想。  
即便是获得了冥界的宠爱，拥有能够看透一切事物本质的双眼，爱梅特赛尔克仍然不懂，他的目光所及之处万物的以太流动都那般清晰，那个不再耀眼的灵魂如同水中月一样，虚假，暗淡，仿佛一碰即碎，却依旧使他驻足，他只能静静地看着，一如万千年前一样。

这天诺弗兰特的英雄并没有待在公馆，爱梅特赛尔克累了，没心情去管那家伙又去哪里做了什么，他在水晶都的建筑顶端找了一处不会被太阳晒到的暗处睡了一觉，梦到了些什么，醒来后也不愿意再去回忆，睁眼看到繁星闪烁的夜空时，他发现冒险者已经回来了。  
那人站在窗边，似乎刚洗过澡，穿着一身白净宽松的浴衣，脖子上绕着一条毛巾，头发湿哒哒的还在滴水，浸过水的发丝明显比平时乖顺了许多，不再毛毛躁躁的令人联想到某些动物。  
听到访客的声音，对方侧过了头，爱梅特赛尔克看到一缕黑发从毛巾上滑到他的鬓角，啪嗒，水珠跌落在地后破碎的无影无踪。  
看到门口男人完整的身影，冒险者“啊”了一声，没有继续说什么，低下眼继续之前的动作，他在擦拭他的武器，室内灯光昏黄，是月色在那刀刃上最为显眼，爱梅特赛尔克记得他拿这东西砍自己的时候上面还有些许火光摇曳，谈不上热烈，却足够决绝。  
这似乎是他打理到的最后一件武器，爱梅特赛尔克的视线一晃，从墙边立着的剑盾长枪法杖等等“破烂”落到桌下一个麻袋上，那里面有淡淡的血腥气，他走过去看了看，发现那是块已经被处理完毕的可怜的野兽的肉。

“今天要自己准备晚饭。”冒险者突然说。

这种事情结合桌上的一篮子新鲜蔬果就猜得到，太古大魔导士天资聪颖，哪里需要说明，但既然这家伙开口了，也只能勉为其难地给予回应了。他似乎轻声叹了口气，说道，“真是麻烦，不过没办法，你们不这样就活不下去呢。”

冒险者把刀收鞘，并不理会那话语中的讽刺，只笑，“对于无影来说这很容易吧。”

爱梅特赛尔克摆出一脸你在废话的表情，响指声过，一壶红茶就凭空出现在桌面的空位上。光之战士见状走过去，低下身子打量了茶具片刻说，“喔，你品味不错。”

男人不以为意，“你喜欢就拿去呗。”

“送给我？谢啦。”得到礼物的人并不吝啬自己的喜悦，他没有犹豫，端起一杯轻轻吹散了红茶上漂浮的热气，抿了一口，随即瞪大眼睛凑近身旁的男人，很是不解，“你怎么会知道我最喜欢喝这个？”

我并不知道你也最喜欢喝这个。爱梅特赛尔克没由来的一阵苦闷，话到嘴边又咽了回去。他顿了顿，慢悠悠地说道，“巧合罢了。”

眼前的人对这个说法显然不太相信，但也没继续追问，他满足地喝了两口便盖回了杯盖，从房间里翻找出一些别的什么食材和蔬菜放在一起。  
“我承认魔法很方便，可这……”他清点着食材，眼皮都不抬的说道，“有些无趣。”  
话音刚落，爱梅特赛尔克的反驳就被眼疾手快地堵了回去，冒险者用食指按着男人的嘴唇，盯着他的眼睛颇为认真地说道，“你等着。”，然后一手抱着篮子一手提着麻袋就离开了。

房间突然安静下来，只剩下谷物和酒水清淡的香气迟迟地飘过鼻端。  
爱梅特赛尔克的确等了，就如同光之战士要求的那样。

不知过了多久，当无所事事的无影正想要不要这样睡一会的时候，他等待的人推门回来了。爱梅特赛尔克双眼还带着倦意，严重的黑眼圈在这时候越发的显眼了。冒险者把手里的盘子放在桌上，转身又小跑出去，这样一来一回，桌子上摆出的晚餐已经颇为丰盛了。  
爱梅特赛尔克发现，对方将自己随手弄的一壶红茶也当做了其中的一份子，并且放在了靠近他自己的位置，而对于男人那边，则放了一杯——他嗅了嗅，嗯，一杯奶茶。

他蹙起眉，“什么意思。”

那尾音有些低沉，让它听起来并不像是疑问，而是某种抱怨。不知何时在浴衣外面套了个围裙的光之战士单手挑开后腰系好的结，另一只手捏起一个刚出炉的曲奇塞进嘴里，嚼了两下才回应道，“我觉得蛮好吃的。”

“谁也没问你那种问题。”无影无奈道，他看上去似乎是泄气了，身子脱了力一般坐到椅子上，托着下巴看向桌上的热腾腾的饭菜，阴阳怪气地说，“所以什么……你是想这样证明你们那繁琐的工作是有价值的么？”  
“说‘没价值’可真是令人伤心啊。”对方随手把围裙丢在椅子的靠背上，“再怎么说，这也是身为艾欧泽亚首屈一指的厨师，也就是我，尽心尽力做的一顿饭，你知道我都卖了的话值多少钱么。”

“那和我又有什么关系。”

“当然有关系。”光之战士像变戏法一样从背后掏出一瓶果酒，“你等待了很久，不是吗？”

那双蓝色的眼睛毫无保留地看向无影的双眼，两人对视之中，爱梅特赛尔克率先挪开了视线。事实上，眼前的人已经很久没有和他讲这么多话了，在他还在观察拂晓血盟一行人讨伐灵光卫的旅途中，对方都会时不时的主动找他聊天，询问一些关于无影，或关于古代人的事情。然而在已经休战的如今，他的话反而越来越少，就连那尘封在暗影之中的真名，也仅在记忆明灭起的那一刻恍惚地念出声过。  
爱梅特赛尔克近乎懊恼的意识到，他不明白，无论过去进行多么困难复杂的研究他也从未如此困扰。每当他陷入这种带着热度的情绪，不知何处渗透而来的冷意又会很快地将其浇灭。他自认为自己时刻都保持着清醒，他应该知道这种情感的名字就叫做失望。  
那是他这一万两千年来，除了孤独以外，最为熟悉的东西。

眼前的冒险者的一言一行看上去并非都是无心的，即便他总是十分自然地引导话题答非所问，爱梅特赛尔克还是看得出来，对方有自己不愿表露的心思。  
这也理所当然的令人不悦。  
好在无影是尤其不缺耐心的，他们会为了目的一步步切实而有效地前进，于是他索性接下了对方投来的话茬，在人起开瓶盖的同时开了口，“你喝这么多东西晚上睡觉还能安生？”

光之战士不解地侧了侧头，“我以为你讨厌奶茶才拿出来的，毕竟你的脸色不是很好。”

不喜欢么，倒也不是——无影思索了片刻，发觉眼前的人已经自顾自的吃了起来，并且是铁了心要他共进晚餐了。  
那共进晚餐不喜欢么。  
倒也不是。

见男人有动那杯奶茶的意思，光之战士立刻兴致勃勃地喋喋起来，他说那叫马萨拉奶茶，是他在诺弗兰特这边刚刚学会的料理。他还说第一世界有许多他以前不曾知道的新事物，这个曲奇的咖啡豆是他从珂露西亚岛采来，借用厨房的工具现磨的。此外他特意准备了甜点，是使用煮过的香杏制作的果冻，虽然本来是早早就放凉打算出浴之后自己吃的，可既然都拿到了礼物，大度如他也完全不介意当作茶点送给面前的无影先生。  
他还说，因为很多食材是自己准备的，配方也是方才拿到的，以至于难免做了些拿不出手的失败品，因此才花了较长的时间。关于这点爱梅特赛尔克是相信的，毕竟光之战士虽然经常把自己弄的灰头土脸狼狈不堪，做起事来还是干净利落，只是不知晓那是不是习惯了挥动利器带来的某种效应罢了。

在“残次品”们中间待久了的爱梅特赛尔克有足够的时间见识他们的各类文化，不止一次位于强国之君地位的他所熟悉的技术也总是最高级别的，因此他不得不承认，光之战士擅长的并不只有舞刀弄枪，这个男子理解并精通许多东西，从野外生存到魔法理论，似乎鲜有事物能难倒这位艾欧泽亚的大英雄——而这个事实所带来的既视感，却是他怎么都不愿去多想的。

“以‘废物’来说做的还不错。”面对光之战士渴望评价的眼神，爱梅特赛尔克把嘴里的羊排咽下去，不紧不慢地说道。

对面一双淡蓝色的眼睛眨巴两下，而后眼睑微垂，仍然维持着四目相对，爱梅特赛尔克从那双瞳仁的深处看到了笑意，但光之战士并没有笑，他仅仅只是眉头上挑，轻声呢喃了一句，“是吗，你这样想。”

本以为对方会像往常一样回击或是无视掉这夹带着讥讽的话语，却没有得到意料之中的回应，爱梅特赛尔克停下手里的刀叉，思考是不是应当给予对方一点赞美，在他正打算开口的时候，冒险者率先出了声。

“爱梅特赛尔克。”

“……怎么。”

“我不明白。”他低声说，“或许我想知道，在你的眼里，这些究竟是不是毫无意义的幻影。如果有意义，那又会是怎样的。”

光之战士的语调平静，听不出半点方才的自信和雀跃，他没有等待无影的答复，紧接着道，“现在在你面前的，毫无疑问，就是曾经打算刺穿你胸口的那个我。”  
他似是回想起了当时的场景，短暂地沉默了，因酒精而泛起淡红的脸颊在灯光下透露着微醺的迷濛，他摇了摇头，很快地否认了自己，“……不，还是别回答了，也许这个问题本身就没有意义。能不能把它当做我喝多了的自言自语呢？”对方向来温柔的唇角终究还是浮现出弧度，吐露的话语静夜里清晰可闻，“可以的吧，哈迪斯。”

男人略微睁大眼睛，他听到了那语气中的一丝动摇，这不多见，因为即使称不上善于表达，光之战士也是一个精于隐藏情绪的人，不论是面对陌生人还是同行人，他都不太提起自己的感受。此时此刻，原型种无影爱梅特赛尔克意识到他似乎抓住了什么，他一点也不想确认那是否还是早已沉没在深渊中的希望，毕竟这太过漫长了，他的记忆就仿佛古老的图书馆中一道没有尽头的回廊，四处都摆放着望不见顶的架子，上面陈列着无数凌乱亦或是整齐的书，可有一个架子却空荡荡的，本该待在那里的东西正从高空中坠落，一个又一个，摊开在冰冷的地上。爱梅特赛尔克看着冒险者的脸，目光轻轻地从对方的眉眼描摹到嘴唇，再到下颌的曲线，他认得这个唤出自己名字时的神色和口吻，不同于第一次的错愕与茫然，如今看上去已经熟悉到不禁令人开始怀念了。  
这不是个好兆头，爱梅特赛尔克想，他觉得自己应该感到不快的，却无论如何都提不起那样的劲头。于是他的眉头锁得更紧，嘴唇小幅度地动了动，发出一声短促的轻叹。  
“少扯了，你当我看不出你没喝醉。”

这是显而易见的，毕竟光之战士断不会放任自己在这种场合失去理性，只见他听完又拿起一杯酒仰头灌下，一边擦嘴角一边说道，“我醉了。”

“呵呵。”无影嘲笑道。

“哎，你要追究下去吗？”对方有些无奈，“我该怎么才能把这醉酒的蠢话掀过去。”

还是不肯承认自己没有喝醉啊，爱梅特赛尔克看着对方拙劣的演技，挑出一个毫无善意的笑容，“办法也不是没有。”他的食指隔着手套薄布摩擦过身前酒杯的边沿，悠悠地说着，“醉酒的人类都会比清醒时更加诚实。那么现在来聊聊吧，大英雄，你的记忆……恢复到什么程度了？”

被问到的人停下了倒酒的动作，倾斜的瓶口由于松动的力度贴上了杯沿，发出清脆的声响，过多的紫红色半透明液体流入杯中，须臾间满溢出来，光之战士愣了一下想要补救，可手边却没有任何可以用来擦拭的东西，只能看着酒水漫上桌面，顺着边缘滴落到地上。  
他并没有选择去找餐布，而是突兀地低下头含住杯沿让多出来的液体多少可以滑进自己的嘴里，额前的刘海随之垂下，他保持着这个滑稽的姿势发出一声含糊的语气词，对耐心地等待回应的无影开口道，“他……不，是身为古代人的我，和你是什么关系？”

没想到这家伙会以问题来回答问题，爱梅特赛尔克缓缓地靠上椅背，转了两圈指尖捏着的餐刀，轻轻一挑，把它丢进了对方面前的空盘子里。光之战士闻声抬起脸，看到无影的笑意深了一分，又深了一分，最后索性笑出了声音。  
“你渴望我如何回答你？”男人的语速似是加快了一些，他摊开手，垂眼盯着冒险者的脸说道，“很遗憾，这次你得不到想要的答案了，因为你这该死的身体里装着的灵魂，早在太古之时，就是属于我的。”

光之战士的面容一半隐在酒杯后面，又有一些被前发遮掩，只剩一双从头到尾都坦然到残酷的眼睛从未避开任何质问。爱梅特赛尔克不再笑了，不知是否是长期糟糕的睡眠质量导致的，他棱角分明的脸在灯光的切割下竟显得有些憔悴，可那在眉眼的阴影中金色目光又像是有火一般，他倾身靠近面前的人，提高音量继续说道，“然而现在你在做什么？你带着他，藏起他，扼杀他，斩开滴血的荆棘，踩过烧焦的土地，可笑的打算开始一段属于自己的英雄之旅！”  
他抬起的手示意房间内那个颇为显眼的窗，逐渐恢复了原本嘲弄的语调，“看啊，现在的天空，这本不该存在的景象正是你这个大英雄牺牲自己换来的。诺弗兰特需要拯救，于是你弃明投暗找回了黑夜；弱者投来求助的目光，你便成为他们理想中的冒险者；混沌黑暗的末日里，你化身为幸存者的希望——这就是你一路走来的，抛弃名为‘过去’的亡灵，你想要成为的。”  
他的尾音淡了下去，微曲的手指按上自己的胸膛，“那么在无影爱梅特赛尔克的面前，你又打算变成哪个人所期望的谁？”

话音落了，室内重归寂寞，光之战士没有说话，只是望着男人的指尖出神。在不久之前，他还毫不犹豫地将刀刺向过那个有血有肉的容器，试图撕裂里面的灵魂。可爱梅特赛尔克此时就在这里，他早该消失在无人能寻的暗影之中，遥望着光之力暴走后的“怪物”亲手结束自己的旅程。是的，他早该了。  
所以一切疑问是没有意义的，光之战士想，毕竟他从一开始就知道答案，也只有他才会知晓答案。

他缓慢地支起身体，抬起手臂一把拢起披散着的长发，利落地将它们束在一起，发丝从头绳的束缚中穿过，沉甸甸地低垂，摇晃两下。他站起身来，嗒嗒的木屐声后，停在了无影的面前，居高临下的目光紧锁着男人，几乎就要在上面盯出点火星子。  
爱梅特赛尔克看到对方俯下身的同时扯出了一个堪称恶劣的笑容，他一时间耳中轰鸣，心脏跳的厉害，仿佛这个躯体在下一刻就要脱离他的控制复活过来似的，他抽了口气，下意识地看向冒险者的双手，那里并未持着任何武器，他的胸膛也没多出一个窟窿，只有穿透的窒息感飞速在人造的血管里流窜，他几乎是在数秒后才意识到，光之战士正在吻他。


	2. 下篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接上篇，请划卡上车。

爱梅特赛尔克顿时感到脊背一麻，险些咬了舌头。冒险者尽可能的贴上男人的身子，吞掉因惊愕发出的含糊的音节，他用舌尖磨蹭对方的嘴唇，浅浅地徘徊后便分开了。  
他将重心拉回向自己，斟酌着该说点什么，结果下一秒就被拦腰整个拎了起来，无影将他丢在旁边餐桌狭小的空位上，一手按上胳膊，一手扯住潮湿的头发，丝毫没给反应机会便亲了上去。  
自认为心思缜密无懈可击的光之战士并没有想象到这个发展，超出意料的事情总让他不免狼狈，被禁锢的感觉不算好，他本能地绷紧身体铆足了力道，抓上男人的手腕却在施力之前就松了下去。爱梅特赛尔克把他压的太紧，被推到一旁的碗碟和杯子终是有了不堪重负的，掉到地上摔的粉碎，尖锐的声音激得他半眯起双眼，张开嘴想要获取更多的氧气。无影没有给他这样的机会，湿软的舌头滑过双唇的缝隙，抵着敏感的上颚用力摩擦起来，他喘不上气，心里难受，只得抱怨似的挣扎。爱梅特赛尔克的吻严苛的就像某种审问，在光之战士觉得自己即将憋晕之前才分开了一丝距离，空气随着唾液一同挤进胀痛的喉咙，他想咳嗽，却只能因紧接而来的进一步戏弄发出难耐的呜咽声。  
快速放大的画面使得他的眼睛无法顺利对焦，男人白与棕的发丝垂在模糊的视野里，刮蹭着发热的眼睑，他试图偏开头，又被头顶的大手掰了回来，小幅度的挣动似乎毫无意义，他有点慌了，混乱的大脑只能发出警告的信号，他现在的处境很危险，至少在这一刻他是这么认为的。

然后爱梅特赛尔克就被咬了，光之战士颇为尖锐的犬齿刺进入侵者的舌头，血液的铁锈味迟缓地在味蕾上扩散，占据了酒水的香气，无影的动作停了片刻，又勾上身下人依然无处安放的软舌，百般留恋的脱离了他的口腔。两人舌尖分开来的时候，透明的涎水里夹带着一点淡红，垂在那根脆弱的银线中间，随即断裂了，溅在冒险者的脸上，多余的则顺着他泛红的唇角淌下，那里早就湿了一小块，水迹在灯光下晃得很是淫乱。  
光之战士忙着换气，脑海中嗡嗡的警报声总算消停下来，他努力地尝试适应目前的状况，然而身体似乎比平时沉重许多，就连抓着男人手腕的手指也只是象征性的挂在那里，没有构成一丁点的威慑力。他茫然地眨巴下眼睛，听到身上的无影哼笑了一声，对自己揶揄道，“大英雄知道自己现在什么样子么？”  
爱梅特赛尔克舔去唇上残留的血珠，抓着人头发的手顺着耳廓移动到侧颊，捏住下巴让他的脸抬高，“要不我给你找个镜子瞧瞧？”

光之战士摇了摇头，这才意识到自己的舌尖还伸在外面，他难堪地珉起嘴唇，抬手去抹脸上黏糊糊的唾液，抹完又用手背盖住眼睛，病态的潮红从脸颊直蔓到耳根，看上去居然有些无辜。  
什么啊这是，英雄尴尬地想，这就是传闻中可以用舌头给樱桃梗打结的那种人吗。

仅仅只是被亲了一会，他便觉得全身的每个细胞都被刺激的进入了某种奇妙的状态，它们正散发着不自然的热度，亢奋地催促他动起来，可他却使不上多少力气了，仿佛被什么东西一口气抽走了精力似的，关节麻木而僵硬。他开始有些后悔了，他不该用自己浅薄的经验挑战这个不知活了多久的老男人的。

按理来说，光之战士并不会惧怕任何挑战。知己知彼，保持警惕，防患于未然，这是他这种整天游走在生死边缘的战士所必备的素质，他有足够的勇气和能力，既然敢主动挑事就定会完美的将其解决，本该是这样的。  
然而落得如此境地，他遗憾地发现自己其实没有想象中的了解爱梅特赛尔克。

男人推开人遮起上半边脸的手，那下面窘迫的表情让他心情舒畅情很是愉快，扬起脸的姿势拉长了那人脖颈的线条，凸起的喉结上下滚动了一下。  
“那个，你……”他犹豫着开口道，“……要这样一直压着我么？”

在无影面前，某位英雄的语气还从未这般的小心翼翼，他的舌头好像是被亲麻了，咬字听上去有些许艰难。爱梅特赛尔克松开掐着人小臂的手，勾住下面浴衣的领口一拉，大片麦色的肌肤裸露出来，经过良好锻炼的躯体有着明显的肌肉轮廓，胸腹夸张的曲线随着呼吸起起伏伏，他更加过分地把衣服往下扯，直到布料滑下对方的肩膀，卡在曲起的手臂上。  
燥热的身体毫无准备的接触到深夜的冷意，光之战士顾不上叫苦了，他紧张地盯着男人被手套包裹的手指，它们摸上暴露出来的皮肤，用的力道正好可以微微陷入其中又不至于掐的很疼，爱梅特赛尔克一边动起了手，一边回应道，“你不喜欢这个姿势我们可以换一个。”  
他说完将身下的人拽了起来，单手拦住腰，托着他坐到自己的怀里。即使加雷马帝国初代皇帝的体格在族人中并不算高大，但也不是平原之民比的了的，以至于此时光之战士的屁股贴上人的大腿，两人的视线才第一次算得上持平了。不过谁也没有选择对视，他们的注意力都在更下面的位置，爱梅特赛尔克用抓揉的方式玩弄着手心下饱满的胸肌，那里颇为紧实且富有弹性，塞满一个成年男人的手掌绰绰有余。  
光之战士刚刚缓和的呼吸再次粗重起来，他有些被对方过于色情的手法惊到了，虽说肌肉的确要比外表看上去要柔软许多，可他怎么也没想过自己的胸部可以被人揉成各种形状。手指按压过的部分很快泛起了红，爱梅特赛尔克用两指夹住上面突出的乳头稍稍逗弄一下，它就肉眼可见的又挺硬了几分，手套的质地虽好，但在此处过薄的皮肤上还是带来了多余的摩擦感，无影掐着尖端不动声色地往外扯，怀里的人条件反射地挺起胸膛，反而贴的越来越近，凌乱的气息呼在他的耳边，他瞥了一眼对方的表情，松开手，用食指指腹按在乳头的下端轻轻上推。  
这样的小动作使得那处更加清晰的映入了冒险者的眼中，遭受蹂躏的前端充血勃起，周围小圈的乳晕也略微红肿着，男人在此时动了动腿，搂紧他的腰，使他那有了充分反应的下面若有若无地在两人中间蹭过。  
“啧啧。”无影简短而有效的挖苦道。

光之战士顿时来了脾气，“怎么？”他揪着仍旧衣衫完整的男人的袖子，一字一顿地说道，“你哪里不满吗？”

这恼羞成怒的模样是极少见的，大抵是在头脑不清醒时被戳到痛处，才会无法一如既往的把这类话语全作耳边风。爱梅特赛尔克虽然挑衅得逞心上乐呵，但他其实也不是表现出来的那般从容不迫的。直到现在，他都可以清楚听到自己高昂地心跳声。这感觉许久未有了，似乎英雄真的剖开了他冰冷的胸腔，取出里面肉块捧给他看，鼓动的心脏流下带着体温的血，在两人中间鲜红地漫开，那是他仅有的炙热之物了。

他压低身子，把怀里的人往上提了提，说道，“这里敏感的男人有的是，你只不过是很不巧的成为了其中一个，不必感到这么羞愧。”他用舌头抵住那个突出的乳尖，含上去亲吻似的吮了一下又松开，温热的吐息缓解了湿润带给皮肤的凉意，他的嘴唇一直贴着那里，话语间细微的空气震动都可以很好的传达到。光之战士忍不住后缩，任凭摆布还被嘲弄的感觉实在糟糕，于是他伸手想要去确认对方的某个器官目前的情况，结果那皇族袍子该死的厚长加上姿势不便，半天没摸着地方。  
本打算看看对方想搞什么花样的无影很快没了耐心，他抽开人身上勉强履行着义务的腰带，任它掉落在地，失去了主要支撑点的浴衣彻底散开来，爱梅特赛尔克很是绅士地抱起怀里的人，将他放在公馆墙边的床上。

后背贴上柔软的被褥，光之战士却没法像往常归来时那样放松了，男人这一系列的举动毫无疑问说明了一个即将发生的事实。倒不是没料到，但这与他原本只是想亲这人一口表达心意是根本没有任何联系的。  
事情不会总是向着对自己有利的方向发展，英雄心中感慨，能言语解决就不要上手上脚，前人说过的话果真有一定道理。

爱梅特赛尔克坐到床边，与此同时熟悉的响指声擦过空气，那身繁琐的黑袍像是突然断了线一样，从主人的背上滑落，只眨眼的功夫，无影的身上就单剩下一条裤子了。光之战士见状，活动他脱力的身子坐起来，他瞅了瞅堆在床边的衣物，神色复杂地嘟囔道，“……你就这样脱衣服么。”

“不然呢？”爱梅特赛尔克耸耸肩，心中揣摩这人微妙不满的语气，随后想到了什么似的，抬手将对方的脑袋按向自己的下身。这突如其来的动作使得某人重心偏移无法支撑，一头栽到无影的胯间，男人失去了白布包裹的手指插入乱翘的发丝，用手掌轻抚着，低声调笑道，“好吧，是我失礼了，没想到大英雄还挺有情趣。”他抓住对方的右手，引导其勾住自己的裤腰，“那就劳烦你动手了。”

冒险者抬起脸，顺着力道拉低男人的裤子，随之露出的内裤颇为贴身，尽力包覆着下面隆起的东西，刚才还试探不成的某物此时大方地宣示着存在感，甚至隔着薄布顶上他的下巴，他后撤了几分，定了定神，接着去脱最后的那层阻碍。  
才扯到一半，里面的器物便戳开缝隙重甸甸地跳了出来，光之战士睁睁眸子，脸色不是很好看，他指着这个差点拍到他脸蛋的东西，质问道，“你们加雷安人都这样的？”

“你在说什么。”无影表示不屑，“你们这种程度在我眼里顶多算是小孩子比个头罢了。”

光之战士无言以对，他感到一阵挫败，原本对对方生理反应的嘲讽也没心情说了，他松开扒在人底裤上的手，试图支起身体却遭到了阻止。爱梅特赛尔克手上用力，到底是让那物贴上了对方的嘴唇，冒险者的眼睛睁地更大了，他咬紧牙，无声地投去疑惑的目光，然而因为视角的原因，他看不见那人的脸。  
雄性的气味过分地钻入鼻腔，即使他没什么经验也不至于看不懂这样的暗示，一时间只觉脸上烫得厉害，发间的潮气多数不再是水而是汗液，他内心挣扎，纠结了好一会，最后闭上眼睛心里一横正打算张嘴，却被上方无影的笑声打断了。

“好了，好了，你别紧张。”爱梅特赛尔克没好心地安慰起脸都黑了的冒险者，按住他的肩膀向后一推，利用体型的优势整个压了上去。他单手撑在人的身侧，抬高青年的腰去拽那躯体上仅存的一点遮挡，“安心吧，至少第一次我会尽量给你留下较好的体验。”  
他把脱下来的底裤丢到一旁，掌心沿着光裸的大腿摸到臀部，停在那里揉捏起来，“你只管躺着就行了。”

那样的话语并没有让光之战士感到丝毫的安心，或许是对方那不善的笑意太过明显了，又或许是他被另一个男人摸着屁股却没有厌恶的缘故。除了勉强挂在胳膊上的浴衣，此时他身上已然没有其他蔽体之物，可夜风吹过，却也不再觉得冷了。一股躁动的热流正由内而外的扩散着，像疯长的爬藤，视爱抚如养料，每次得到男人的接触都欢喜不已，它们从胸腹中钻出，大多聚集到下身，让那里充血到不堪重负，其余则缠绕上皮肤，延伸至四肢末端。  
是了，他不仅无法厌恶，还痴迷的喜欢着。

腿间湿滑的触感使他没办法继续整理思绪，恍惚之中，甚至以为那是从自己体内流出来的什么奇怪的东西，他有些慌张地往下看，却没办法观察到后面的情况。

“别动。”男人轻声说。

光之战士觉得他的脑袋终是烧坏了，不然那几个音节也不会听上去温柔到不可思议的程度。爱梅特赛尔克的手指在他的臀缝周围来回摩擦，那些被抹开的液体比体温更暖，他迷迷糊糊地意识到，这只可能是无影所用魔法的产物。  
更多透明的液体从男人的指间渗出，爱梅特赛尔克揉了揉那个正紧紧闭合的小口，中指连同润滑一起推了进去，身下人的呼吸明显一滞，紧接着呼出几声破碎的气音，他按住那因受到刺激而想要夹紧的长腿，用的力道比起扩张的动作要重上许多。  
随着手指的插入，光之战士的腿被拉的更开了，那常年被手套保护的手谈不上粗糙，却也是带来了不可避免的疼痛。柔软的粘膜被异物按压着被迫吞入了它，男人并没有迟疑，他微微曲起指节小幅度的抽动起来，不少润滑液被随之捣出，滴滴答答地从缝隙中淌下，弄脏了整洁的床单。  
爱梅特赛尔克很快增加了手指的数量，这一次他没有直接深入，而是好似轻车熟路地抵住了内里的某个部分，只稍稍用力，下面的人就被逼出了声音。他慌乱地咬住下唇，瞪大的蓝色眼睛里漫着一层生理性的水雾，无影瞥了他一眼，又垂下眸子好像在想什么。  
光之战士想趁这个机会换几口气，没想到对方并不打算给他哪怕一点余地，指腹压着那处往里探，并起的两根手指推动绞上来的软肉，试图在里面撑开更多的空隙。他没法很好的压抑声音了，即使闭上嘴，仍会有奇妙的鼻音不可控地溢出，酸楚和抽痛在下身一层层的堆积寻不到发泄的出口， 他的身体开始打颤，发抖的指尖抓弄起下面的衣物和被褥，又觉得无法忍受，转而去扯额前的头发，他无法获得下半身的主动权，那里几近悬空，被无影抓着无法挪动，不得不大张着腿将最隐秘的部位暴露在外，接受一个被打开的过程。

待男人完全抽出手指时，穴口的周围已经有些红肿，不知是否因为内部的不适而轻微翕动着，爱梅特赛尔克用拇指摁住那处边缘稍稍扒开，他调整了一下姿势，扶着自己已待多时的性器抵住那个狭窄的开口，尝试着向里插入。  
那过程弄的冒险者眼皮直跳，他不再能顺利发声，只得溺水似的急促喘息着，对于吞进手指都显困难的小穴来说，加雷安成年男性的阴茎过分的粗大了，即使做了充足的前戏，被烧红的硬物顶开的肠肉还是疼痛难忍，内壁抽搐着想将异物推出体外，却没法撼动它分毫，整根塞进去的时候，他甚至有种腹部被捅穿了的错觉。  
被完全碾开的甬道几乎无法收缩，瘫软下来的身体就这样借着交合处挂在男人身上，爱梅特赛尔克低下身去吻他，舌头探入微启的唇齿示意般舔过，光之战士眯起眸子发出细弱的抽气声，他顺从诱导把嘴张的更开，舌尖刚伸出口腔就被缠住吮吸起来，不同于上次的强硬，对方给了他足够呼吸的空间。  
这样的亲吻或多或少缓解了下身的痛楚，爱梅特赛尔克抚摸着掌下浸着薄汗的皮肤，去舔人脸上泪水和唾液淌下的水痕。光之战士觉得这样的画面他曾经见过，在肉体相交的时间里，他总是会如同撞进了何曾几时的梦境一般，那大概是残留在灵魂中的记忆碎片带来的，它们在相似的场景中复苏，牵动着他的情绪和体感。他清楚地感受到，这个身体上一切的痛苦或欢愉皆是切实而陌生的，可当男人的气息近在咫尺，空气之中每一次细微的情动，都无可救药地令人怀念到迷恋。  
他伸手去碰对方后脑的卷发，继而抱住了上去，埋在肩头的无影停下了动作。他把低喘压回喉咙，吃力地整理着碎掉的字眼，想让它们听起来尽可能温和些。  
“呼……你不用、等……”他收紧手臂，“……动吧。”

爱梅特塞尔克没有抬起脸，抓着对方大腿的手进一步用力，将其压向人的胸腹，那并未遭遇任何阻碍，饱经锤炼的躯体柔韧异常，似乎可以轻易弯折到夸张的地步。他将性器抽出些许，缓慢而强硬地撞回去，反复几次，便加快了速度。  
粘滑的液体被进出的动作挤到更深处，使抽送顺利了一些，光之战士想通过迎合来减轻不适，却连维持原本的姿势都做不到，他不了解情事中放松肌肉的方法，只能被动地承受着愈发有力的撞击。  
膨胀的器物每次插入都会刻意碾过那个特别的部位，腺体被戳弄带来的快意是直接而粗鲁的，对于早已习惯了受伤流血的光之战士来说，那要比疼痛难以忍受的多。他仰起脸，被汗水浸湿的发丝弯曲着贴在额头和侧颊，晃动的视野里再次映入男人的面容时，他替他抚平了那些发。

咬住下唇是出于本能的忍耐，那样也止不住声音的话便伸手去遮，与羞耻心无关，他并非认为在性事中出声是一件丢人的事情，这没什么理由，只是英雄总是要忍耐的。可爱梅特赛尔克看起来不希望他这么做，他抓住了那垂下来的胳膊，用唇齿在上面留下了几个青紫的痕迹。光之战士摇了摇头，阖上眼睑又睁开，一些摇摇欲坠的泪珠随之滑落，他几乎是挣扎着，断续地呻吟起来。  
爱梅特赛尔克把手指塞到了他的嘴里，夹住舌头的同时加大了进出的幅度，光之战士拖长的叫声带着微弱的哭腔，内里被硬物狠狠地挖掘，顶撞着自己都不可能触及的深处，所有的难堪和脆弱都无所遁形，他没办法把那些再藏起来了。

即便粗暴也仍旧富有技巧性的抽插令身体逐渐贪婪起来，冒险者有着出众的适应性和学习能力，在持续的苛责下，他的肠道被操的湿软而乖顺，一抽一抽地试着讨好里面的入侵者想要获得更多的快感，爱梅特赛尔克打算满足他，当硕大的龟头以恰当好处的力度一次次顶在最敏感的那处时，他浑身痉挛着高潮了。  
干性高潮带来的刺激是绵长的，光之战士失神地看向下身，自己那根没有得到什么抚慰的性器正哆嗦着流出乳白的液体，当他以为结束了时，那物就又因持续不停的操弄吐出更多的精水，有不属于自己的视线盯着那里，男人的目光很烫，以至于短暂地相交也足以让他再度陷入混沌的情热之中。

坦白地说，成为冒险者这么多年，他经历过的所有的艳遇都只是擦肩而过的泡影罢了。在奋战与磨练的独木桥上，光之战士总是没有时间也无法停下脚步去面对情感。被称为英雄的凡人拖着他的血肉之躯，一路走来，也不是从没想过那些尚未经历过的温情。可当他真的打开名为欲望的枷锁，开启那名为爱慕的盒子时，看到的却是遥远而沉静，从原初之时便相随于光的暗影。

之后不知持续了多久，无影口中残缺的人类显然不止在魔力和寿命上趋于弱势，光之战士已经分不清高潮与否的区别了，他的阴茎从刚才开始就再吐不出一点体液。爱梅特赛尔克捞着他绵软无力的身子翻过来覆过去地做，几次逼迫的他想要求饶，却始终是没能说出口。仅存的理智仿佛在提醒他，某些东西本就是自己应该学会如何接纳和承受的。  
当男人终于射在体内的时候，他几乎就要昏厥过去，浓稠的精液灌入到难以想象的深处，他觉得自己现在无力的就像一滩液体，若不是被对方搂着腰，恐怕连这个过程都无法坚持下来。感受到那根凶器终于抽离出去，他有些焦虑地试图去抓男人的手，又因身体的酸软无法做到，指尖徒劳地在身下的白布上磨过，留下几道浅淡的抓痕。  
干涩的喉咙胀痛不已，他追逐着身后那人的气息，艰难地发出嘶哑的声音，“……别走，我……”  
他没有说下去，而是阖起沉重的眼睑，放任了意识就此下沉。

醒来之时，身上的不适感消退了许多，光之战士动了动眼球，视线从天花板飘到床上，又落在不远处的窗边，爱梅特赛尔克正坐在夜空下，垂着头，看着手中摊开的一本不知名的书。光之战士没有动，只是沉默着望着这样的场景，直到撞上对方迟迟投过来的目光，脑海中沉浮的思绪才逐渐平稳下来。

“果然……你会在这里。”他用只有自己能听到的音量低语着，无影的脸上显露出一丝困惑，他轻轻摇头，侧脸反复蹭过松软的枕头，柔声道，“你也许还不知道吧，哈迪斯，我从没有觉得这很遗憾。”  
“对知晓那段埋藏的历史也好，对恢复古代人的记忆也好，对我自己的选择也好，对你也好。”他半眯起淡蓝的眸子，声线平缓而温和，“我都不会逃避。”

不知是否是为了看清书上的文字，爱梅特赛尔克在窗沿上置了一盏灯，让冒险者觉得很是熟悉。那大概与沉于深海的亚马乌罗提的灯火一样，是他用魔力编织的回忆的一隅。暖色的光辉映在他的脸上，流淌过阴影的交叠，又沉淀在金色的瞳仁里。

视线再次因过度疲劳而模糊起来，光之战士并未渴望得到什么回应，既然想说的已经传达了，便打算就这样继续睡去。  
在他陷入如何邀人一起过来休息的思考时，对方似乎蹙着眉头，挑起嘴角对他说了什么。  
——那么，记住你说过的话。

他回以安心的微笑。  
“啊啊，我一定……”

一定会毫无保留地，带着这份记忆与灵魂的残片踏上漫漫旅途。  
我将拥它入怀，如影随形，铭记于心。

Fin.


End file.
